Hime sensei
by janeway74656kat
Summary: What if Tsunade didn't become a drunken gambler? Instead she kept training with the goal of killing her one time best friend. To bring her back into the village the Hokage gives her a genin team, which happened to include Naruto. Strong smart Tsunade AU.Tsu/Jir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly

Summary : New team, New teacher, New story. Strong Tsunade with a slightly different past. Pairings: Tsunade/Jiraiya, Shizune/_Kakashi, _Naruto/?, Hinata/?, Sasuke/?,While the main story will be about Tsunade and the slightly older generation the rookie 9 and team Guy will be major players in this story. Also I am rating this story M because there will be many adult themes. I don't know yet if there will be any lemons.

Hime-sensei

"From This day Forward, you are no longer academe students, but full fledged Shinobi.(_Not that all of you are ready for this, I really wish I could keep some of you just a little longer, some of you will do fine like the Uchiha, but some of you need to go over the basics and mature some more Nara, Yamanaka, Naruto, Kiba. I hope the Jonin can whip you into shape )_ However among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices,lowest of the low ( _If the Uchiha's glare was anything to go by he did not like that little fact_)your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man teams. Each of which will be Lead by a Jonin a high ranking senior Shinobi, who will guide and teach you as you grow into the fine shinobi I know you will all become.( _If only I knew which Jonin was assigned to which team, I'd feel better. It was odd that they were not included with the team assignments, the Hokage was even thinking of postponing the team announcements for some reason. I know that this year has a lot of clan heirs and then there is Naruto, but this level of involvement form the the Hokage himself is unheard of, maybe its because of the last Uchiha, But I thought it was decided that Kakashi Hatake was taking him. They probably don't want him to fail the Uchiha_.) Team 1 ….. team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke , Hyuga Hinata...

"Thats not fair" the pink haired banshee started to preach at me "I'm this years top kunoichi I should be with my Sasuke-kun. I know Hinata is only average." with no regard about saying this in front of the whole class, "My Susuke-kun is entitled to the best and thats me.."

" No way forehead girl I'm the best Iruka I should be with.. " Not to be out done by Ino. I swear where do these girls get off yelling at me.

"Enough.. The team you are assigned will not and cannot be changed."(_I send them a glare to help keep them from yelling any more at me. I feel sorry for which ever Jonin gets them, because they will be stuck with them for a long time to come._ )

"These teams were assigned by the hokage-samma himself. They are not for new genin to question! (_Not for me to question either, even though I want to._ _Sakura might be a great student, but man is she ever a bitch. I'm glad to get rid of her. Thank Kami that shut her up , for now._)

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. ( _Sakura looks like she wants to complain some more now_)Team 9 is still active, team 10 Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Ino Yamanaka( _Ino looked like she wanted to protest , but a look shut her up, and now all the girls are glaring at poor little Hinata, who was turning red and trying desperately to meld into her chair_) … Now sit with your assigned teams your Jonin Instructors should be arriving soon."

**(hours later)**

"Naruto just go to the bathroom if you have too" _After what felt like the five hundredth time he had asked even I was getting annoyed with it. _

"ah.. No not that …hehe.. I think thats done..hehehe... How much longer are we going to have to wait all the other have already gone off with their Jonin … and Its past lunch I'm starving here Iruka-sensi ?" Sasuke even looked up at that and Hinata was looking down at her bag then at me then then the bag again. I looked at the clock it was 12:43 the poor kids had been here since 8.

"Well iff.."

"I've done my teaching stunt, 2 apprentices and all those classes at the hospital you had me teach, besides Snowball is a way better teacher." While she was still out side the door she was loud enough to clearly be heard. The Hokage on the other hand was soft and calm, but with shinobi training could still be heard.  
" This was the choice you have chosen, is it not?"

"Hey old man we've been waiting here forever.. whats the deal?"Loud and demanding Naruto just saying what ever came to mind, even yelling right through the door at the Hokage.

"One moment please Naruto... You could always chose differently the medical shinobi core could surly use your leadership or even .."

"Never.. and they are not Shinobi, they are doctor that use chakra … Don't even bring up that other one, I want to go back to my previous task."

"No, you've had years to complete that task and have yet to, besides your needed here...Now make your choice, hime before I choose for you" while the volume of his voice didn't go up at all the intensity of it did ..after a few seconds the Hokage himself walked in followed by the very loud blond woman in what looked like ANBU gear. (_And even in all that armor you could still see how well endowed she was_.) The Hokage looked at her and smiled, like an amused grandfather while she rolled her eyes AT THE HOKAGE.

"Fine old man.. I'll take the little devils … It the lesser of the three evils, not by much...but some how I think you've manipulated me into this." She looked over at the three, Sasuke was glaring right at her, Hinata was staring at the floor pushing her fingers together and Naruto had stood up looking like he was going to start yelling at her.

" Come on you three let go find some where to do the meet and greet" She turned to look back at the Hokage . "You have a wicked since of humor, Saru-Sensi." She left the room. After they left the Hokage smiled a little at her, "Pay-backs are a bitch , little hime are they not...I believe You have the rest of the day off don't you Iruka" And he walked out the door. ( _well I guess __ Kakashi Hatake wasn't going to get the last Uchiha, but was that who I think it was?)_

"So where are we going, lady?" Naruto asked even before the door had closed.

"Don't call me that brat, just follow me." _I don't have a clue where were going, but if there is one thing I've learned about being a leader it how to fake it. The little ones get scared when the know you don't have a clue then they start making mistakes and getting everyone killed, more than half the time in a battle you have only a vague plan because something will go wrong and mess up any elaborate planing you've done. If I remember right then there should be a park somewhere this way. _

The three followed her in a straight line Sasuke right behind her glaring a whole into her shoulder-blades, hands in his pockets trying to think out just who this woman was and if she was worthy of teaching him. Naruto was next one hand on the back of his head the other in the air, still talking up a storm about who knows what, because no one in their merry little band was listening to his constant chatter. Last was Hinata a few feet behind Naruto staring at his feet, and occasional moving her eyes up, but never getting farther than his butt, before turning red and moving her eyes down just before she could faint.

" Hey is it just me are is everyone in town acting wired?" Naruto said it louder than he had anything in a while. Even though Sasuke didn't acknowledge what he said in words he started to look around. Indeed they were being given a wide path, people were simply parting like water for them, no not for them for her. Not in fear, at lest not totally in fear but it seemed like respect, some were even bowing slightly to her. While she had nodded her head to a few the vast majority of them she would just ignored. The were talking though, very low and they were moving quickly so he could only hear a few words. "Hime... since the nine tailed-fox... granddaughter...the Shodai Hokage...Sannin"

"Alright little devils take a seat."She told them pointing to a park bench. She turned around and started a few hand signs that none of them could see, but they could all feel it snap into place. All shinobi have a unique chakar signature and produce a small aura all the time, the stronger the aura the more chakra they had. It was hard to learn to read this very well but the snap of the jutsu they could feel the potency of it.

"There now we won't have too worry about being watched" She said has she turned around. Sasuke was on the far right sitting with his hands clasped together watching her like she was a interesting science experiment that he was waiting for it to do something. Naruto was on the far left sending glares at Sasuke like he had said something, and the poor little Hyuga was trying to make herself small enough not to be seen by anyone.

_Dear Kami how did I end up with these three._

***************(flash back 3 ½ days ago)***************

She was about a day into River country, Snowball had gotten some info on the Akatsuki, that they were seen around here, nothing more. Not that they really cared about them that much, but that many S- class missing- nin getting together was never good. For the time being though only Itchy and Roach were what she was looking into. It was rumored that Roach had left them, but Itchy was still with them. For the past dozen years or so she and Snowball had been acting as hunter nin for the leaf. Well she had been doing most of the hunting with Snowball maintain and using his spy network to help her find them. This job was perfect for her she was out of the village rarely even having to communicate with the leaf, and when she did it was all though letters, or if she had to she would send Snowball. That was rear though normally she would seal in the missing nins head and send it off to the leaf either using massager nin or her personal falcon and Saru-sensei would put the bounty money into the right account. They had done well, too well, has of right now there were only only two missing nin from the leaf that were still alive Roach and Itchy.

_Well if they were here they're long gone now, dame another dead end_. A very loud very familiar hawk was over head. She wasn't happy to see it. Saru-sensei's personal massager was over head, with a reluctant sigh she held out her arm for the bird to land on. She always did like him, thats why Saru-sensei always sent Raimunda too her. Even though she called him Wise guy and not Wise defender like his name means, though the poor thing was really to old to still be doing this. He gently nipped her fingers and lowered his head to have her pet him, which she did. If anyone else was here she wouldn't have, but with just her, she let herself remember how she used to look forward to seeing this bird. After a moment the bird turned around on her arm and showed her the little pouch with her message. Reluctantly she released it and reached into her weapon pouch to get out part of the rabbit she had for lunch and give it to the bird.

"Look I know you don't really like it cooked but its all I have Wise Guy." The bird reluctantly took it and flew over to a tree to eat, so she would have time to read and reply. Unsealing and decoding took less then half a minute, picking the wooden splinters out of her hair from the tree that went boom after she hit it took a little longer. She was being recalled, and there was no way to get out of it, unless she became a missing nin. Add to that he wanted her there in two days, even with her speed she was 3 and a half days out she was going to have too move it and still she would be late. She glared at the only other living thing in the area, Wise Guy. Who screech at her, She coded and sealed her own message back to the stupid old man. She then held out her arm for the bird, who gave her a look like it didn't trust her, but eventually landed and turned for her. Has soon as the bird was off so was she. Moving though the forest at top speed, as only a top shinobi could.

*********************(20 hours later)*********************

She stopped on a tree branch she was making good time, but would still be late. Even though she would be late she knew that she was winded and needed to rest. There was something she had to do first. A few hand signs and a little blood later, a small slug was sitting on the branch next to her.

"Good day my lady, how may I serve you?" after taking a long drink of water she answers her summons.

" I need you to go over to the toads and tell them to let Snowball know that I have been recalled to the leaf, and I'll try to be home soon. If he wants he can send me a message, I should be in the leaf within the next three days maybe sooner" The slug bowed her antenna and spoke "It shall be done." with that she put her water away and got as comfortable has she could up on a tree and slept knowing she would need to wake in a few short hours and star running again.

*******************(2 days 14 hours later )*************

*******(present day about 1 hour before she goes into the class room)******

"You made good time hime... I wasn't expecting you for another 3 hours or so." The Hokage didn't even look up from his paper work, when she appeared in the center of the office in a swirl of leafs on one knee in a prefect ANBU reporting stance, head bowed and everything.

"Hime reporting in after recall." Her voice was only slightly modified by her mask. Well more like a helmet, she found that if a person could see her hair then they would guess who she was which would defeat the purpose of a mask. While it was unusual for an ANBU to have a code name that was not an animal, the sannin were a special case. Her mask was a rather plain looking money, that he thought was in refinance to her being one of his students, it had only minimal coloring with dark purple lines down the eyes, that reminded him of Jiraiya's face paint, and also a small snake running across the bottom of the mask.

He could tell that she was pissed. If he didn't know her as well as he did he would not be able too tell. Her posturer was ANBU prefect, her voices devoid of all emotion her head slightly inclined in the form of a bow. The last time she was so formal with him had been when she had **requested** her assignment as a hunter nin. He had not wanted to give it to her. He knew why she wanted it was to kill Roach, one of her best friends. She believed that it was her responsibility to take care of him, because he was their teammate and friend. Not only that but she thought it was her fault that he became so obsessed with immortality. That because she was unable to save his lover Dan from death, he started down the path that lead to his betrayal of the leaf.

" Remove your mask Hime... you will no longer be a hunter nin." He kept his voice low and calm, but watched her closely. Yes has a shinobi she had greatly mastered the ability to hide her emotions, but he had known her since she was born and trained her for years even trained her excessively on controlling her emotions.

She hesitated on removing her mask, he knew why. She was recasting her jutsu. Most thought it was just to make her appear younger, that she was just that vain, but he knew better. It made him wonder just how long it had been since anyone had seen her actual face. The first thing he saw was her golden hair still long, but in pig tails and not the one high ponytail she had worn before. Has the mask came down and away from her face he could see that she had chosen to appear near 20 something, but while she did change her face she did not bother to hide the world of knowledge that no one so young should have in their eyes, at lest not yet.

"I've not completed my task, yet Hokage-sama." Still so formal and still on one knee, but looking him straight in the eye.

"You have caught almost every missing-nin from the leaf and several from other hidden villages, very few shinobi would even dare to betray the leaf with all of the missing ones coming back dead." She still stared at him. "Hime..." He moved his hand a signal for her to stand. "You cannot chase him forever...His goal is to destroy the leaf, if you wait here he will come to you."

"Not all are afraid to deflect, not if they plan to deflect to **him**. If we wait for him to come here too many will be caught in the battle. Even one is to many, he will not come here unless he is confident in succeeding. If we wait to many will die even if he is one of them, the Village should not have to pay for **our mistakes**!" She was still so very angry, but not at him. Even though he could have ended it, if only he were strong enough.

"Its wasn't .."

"Don't even start with that, regardless has to whose **fault** it is. Roach **is** one of us. Has such he is **our** responsibility. No one lesses" There was a hard look in her eyes, one he knew all to well.

"That may be, but the Village needs you to come back. Not spend any more of your time on a personal vendetta. Has such here are your three choices of assignments." he pushed three folders right in front of the guessed chair. This was standard operating proceeder, that after a prolonged assignment a shinobi would be given three choices of next long term assignment. She was hoping for an assignment of a regular jonin, to take on a few missions and well if she happened to look into finding Roach while she was out. Well that would just be all well and good. The first was very thin a single sheet of paper, the next over three inches thick, the final only a quart of an inch. She flopped into the chair an opened the first one, and started to laugh.

"Are you serious, thats the worst assignment I have ever seen, it has a 75% fatality rate you know."closing the folder and moving to the next. "I was wrong this ones just has bad. You can fix this yourself, I already gave my recommendations to you years ago. You were the one that choice not to follow them" The final one she opened and closed, then looked right at him"You hate me don't you Saru-sensei" Well at lest she had stopped being so formal.

" I think all of these assignments are well suited to you, Tsunade-chan, and they would each befit the village greatly. I really think you would do very well if you take this first one here. It would also be of the greatest befit to the Village itself."

"No" she folded her arms and leaned back. "How about a bet old man... I'll give this genin team the test. If they pass you give them to me for a year to train, if they fail you give me another year to get Roach." The Hokage leaned back also, rubbing his chin.

"I can't give you the year to train them, six months is the best I can do,after that you the team and your apprentice all return _to stay in the village _. You will give them a _fair_ test that they stand a good chance of passing. You will go over the details of the test with me first. If you win you come back in a year and take one of the other two opinions." It would be the best she would get.

"Deal"

"Good, now I'll walk with you to the academe, you can do the meet and greet, then come back here to discuss the test." Although on her way there she got cold feet. Yeah she had taught Shizune and Rin, pulse all of those classes at the hospital, but she had never taken on a group straight out of the academe. If the passed they would be hers forever. She wouldn't be able to push them off on anyone they would be part of her legacy whether she wanted them or not.

"You know..Really I've done my teaching stunt, 2 apprentices...

******************(present time at the park)***************

"Well now, let's do this meet and greet." She said has she sat down on the ground a few feet from them. "Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and life goal. Sunny you first." She said as she pointed at Naruto.

" ahh.. why don't you go first, show us how it done?" They all looked at her expectantly. While she frowned at them.

"No, if you can't figurer out how to introduce yourself then forget going back to the academe you need to go back to kindergarten"

Naruto glared at her, Sasuke smirked and Hinata looked down again has if it were all her fault.

"Fine then..My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen!What I like even more is when Iruka treats me to Ramen. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the water. My hobbies are pranks and Practical jokes. My dream is to be Hokage, an even better one than all the others. Then all the villager will have to acknowledge my existence at last!"

"Sit down and stop yelling, were all right here brat...All right next … Shy speak up."

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like to press flowers and umm I dislike people who judges others without knowing them first... my dream ….is to unite the Hyuga family and make my father proud of me." She stuttered though out and had gotten progressively softer has she went on. The last of it Tsunade was sure only she heard.

"Alright and last we have Emo."

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters much considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems point less to talk about 'dreams' that's just a word. What I have is determination I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn to kill."

"Well thats quite a coincidence, I have someone I have sworn to see dead too. OK you can call me Hime-sensei, for now. Tomorrow morning at umm 8 we'll meet here and I'll take you to a training ground where the three of you will be taking a little test. If you pass I will be your sensei, if you fail but show promise you will be sent back to the academe for another year, if you fail badly you will be kicked out of the shinobi program all together. Any questions?"

"What we've all ready passed the academe test, we are genin.. GENIN see." He yelled at her pointing to his hitai-ate.

Throwing a rock at his hitai-ate just hard enough to knock him back onto the bench.

"I told you to stop yelling, we are all right here." She spoke low and clear, but it was more dangerous then her yelling. After the three were silent for a few moments and Naruto had calmed down again she began.

"To put it simply you are genin, but there are to few jonin for us to teach everyone from your class, and still keep enough jonin free to lead chunin teams and do all of the solo high ranking missions. There for, each jonin that is assigned a team will be giving some kind of test. To see if the three man team is worth the time it will take to train them. This class, with all the clan heirs might make three teams, if your lucky, that means 2/3 of your class will fail. Also once a team is accepted by the jonin they will forever be tied together. What each member of the team does will effect the others for the rest of their careers if not their lives, which might be the same thing...Now its already 2:30 why don't the three of you go have something to eat, take the rest of the day to prepare for tomorrow and I'll see you here at 8" With that she released the jutsu keeping them hidden and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was jumping up and down with a smile on his face.

"Yeah were going to ace what ever test you give us lady! Right guys.. um guys." He looked around to see that Sasuke was walking away from him, and Hinata was no where to be seen. He started walking to the raman stand thinking about all the training he would do after lunch.

Sasuke's thoughts on his way home were only that this person had power of that he was sure. The way everyone of the adults showed her respect, the Hokage himself appointed her and walked her here. They were very familiar with each other, and the potency of just that the one jutsu. She might be worthy to teach him.

Hinata, having hidden once Hime-sensei had gone, watched Naruto leave. Wishing that she could have gone with him and hopeful that she would do nothing to shame her clan tomorrow.

Unbeknown to them three shadow clones followed them home. While their could be teacher made her way back to the Hokage in order to make a new variation on an old test.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly

Summary : New team, New teacher, New story. Strong Tsunade with a slightly different past. Pairings: Tsunade/Jiraiya, Shizune/_Kakashi, _Naruto/?, Hinata/?, Sasuke/?,While the main story will be about Tsunade and the slightly older generation the rookie 9 and team Guy will be major players in this story. Also I am rating this story M because there will be many adult themes. I don't know yet if there will be any lemons.

This is my first story, so sorry about any mistakes I'm a math major not an English major

Why did I have to make that bet! I just couldn't stop myself, at the time. The odds were in my favor and I should have won, dame it. I wanted to be gone by now only having to spend less than 24 hours in this village. Its not that I hate the village itself, it just brings back to many memories. There are only five surviving members of my graduating class, one of which is in a nursing home after a blow to the head (that everyone wishes would have killed him. Seeing has now he is just a living vegetable) another only has half a leg, well that is after the 3rd war. In my class only about 1/4 made it to adulthood surviving the 2nd war(these being the ones that lived long enough to have kids), and only the three of us were still whole after the next war (well in body that is, because our minds sure didn't come back fully intact).

While I'm out there I can forget for a while, I can focus on something I need to do, but here everywhere I look something make me think of someone or something that I lost. The ones I knew and the ones I tried to save, but for what ever reason couldn't. My family trained me from the time I was born to be a shinobi. Which started with games. Games that were meant to enhance memory, because in the world of the shinobi that can mean your life. Now I hate what they taught me.( I mean I'm alive,but I just want to forget somethings) I don't have a photographic memory, but its to dame close for me. I remember most of the people I killed, that doesn't bother me that much, I knew from a young age that I would have to kill at some point. In the heat of battle when it's kill or be killed you just react, and you know with absolute certainty that if you didn't kill them they would have killed you. No what kills me inside a little at a time are the faces of the people I tried to save, but couldn't, because I wasn't good enough, I hadn't thought to do something, I made a mistake, that I was the reason. I see the ones I saved but were never able to be shinobi again, because I made the decision to change their life for ever, by cutting off a limb or taking out an eye or whatever the case may be. I see the family of the ones that were lost. Now I have to spend another night here and leave with the dame little devils in the morning. I still can't believe that they pasted. The information that I gathered after they left was enough to convince me that the three of them were so lost they could never pull it together. And it served to make me feel sorry for the the devils.

After I left them, Emo went to the large barren Uchiha district. Went to the clan head's house warmed up some left over take out and ate in silence. Then tried to go out and train him self. It was sort of pathetic. The poor kid was killing himself training, but without someone there to tell him "hey you fucked up here" it was hard to get better. He was good, don't get me wrong, but from what saw and knew he should be much farther along then this. Has a Senju I study the Uchiha fighting style a great deal in my youth. He was only on the second phase trying desperately to move on to the third. He could have had just about anyone train him, but from what I have gathers after my meeting with the old man, he refused to let others read the scrolls containing the Uchiha family fighting style. So he was stuck. Foolish boy.

I hate seeking around Hyuga's. Its difficult even for me, but I was able to get a glance into Shy's life. From the moment I left them she hid herself from everyone she could. Head down eyes down shoulders perfectly straight, back straight, legs the perfect length and speed for a Hyuga. The outside guards nodded their heads only slightly to her has she entered. For the heir it should be a full bow until she had pasted. This showed me how ever much all of them disrespected her. Not even I could get into the compound, but looking into it was not a problem for me. When she went into what I knew was the clan head's office I couldn't listen in. When she came out it was obvious she was even more depressed than before. A young Hyuga boy was called over and a few moments later they were what could loosely be called sparring. It was more like a slaughter, has her father watch on has Shy was beat to shit. The point of a spar is to point out the flaws in your fighting and correct them, not watch a little girl nearly get the life beating out of her over and over again with out correcting a single thing. I almost intervene several times when I was almost sure the male Hyuga wouldn't stop a fatal blow. It was after midnight that the slaughter was called to a halt. No medic was ever called in to help the poor girl as she laid on the ground, panting ,bleeding and crying.

I knew the most about Naruto, or thought I did. Hell Snowball and I had paid for his ANBU protection since the Third had been force by the councils to stop ordering it. Because we paid for it now they couldn't say a thing. Has he walked to the raman stand I could see the looks he was getting. It didn't surprise me has much as it disappointed me. If things had worked out differently, he may have been my adoptive son, but at the time there was just to much shit going on. After the fox attacked there was well politics and of course Roach happened right before, then there was me. I had justified not going all out to help the boy with different ideas over the years, but in the end I knew that I could count myself among the long list of people who had fail the mis-fortunate boy.

He seemed to love raman just has much has his mother had. I lost count of the number of bowls and kinds he ate, because I was watching the people around him. Before he sat at the stand there were 2 other people when he sat the other 2 left. Not one person came to eat while he was there. The stand owner didn't seem to mind and spent his time talking to the boy. I expected nothing less of him.

The boy's idea of training was...well...unusual to say the lest and pointless to say the most. The only thing it could be say to do for him would be to exhausted him. On his way back to what could loosely be called an apartment, a few drunks spit at him and threw trash at him, to which he just out ran them. After another few cups of raman he went to bed.

In short I was about to rename my...**this** team, Team emotionally damaged, but first a little more research was needed. What was reported about the Uchiha massacre, why did Shy's father hate her so much, and how bad had Naruto's life really been. For a normal shinobi, this kind of research would take a few weeks, but with my rank and clearance level, a few favors and friends in high places, not to mention it was sometime wroth it to know the greatest spy master in the world, I might even be done tonight with enough time to get some more sleep, before the test in the morning.

When I took the bell test I hated it. We were so close to all failing, I think that fact that everyone knew war was coming had something to do with the fact the we passed. It is a tradition to give this test, to change it just a little with each knew group. It started with my grand-uncle, Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage, since then the line of students has come straight to me. I always knew that if I did get a team that I would use this test, but after a few years I just never thought I'd get a team. Snowball had a team and Minato-kun had a team so I didn't have to make sure that the test passed on. Stick was young and I know for a fact that he wanted this team, yet another reason I shouldn't have this team. Oh well here they come.

***( the test)***

Hinata was very early(nearly beating me) and Sasuke was early with Naruto being late, running like a mad man tripping on to Hinata and falling right on top of her to which she blushed and fainted. What a way to start out a team.

"Am I late, am I late where's the sensei !" Naruto was yelling again.

"Ow! What was that for, you mean old lady" The first one was a light tap to shut him up the next was a finger flick to the forehead that sent him into the trees.

"Stop yelling you brat, and if you ever use that word again you'll get more then a finger flick!" Tsunade yelled back at him. Sasuke eyes widen when he saw how far Naruto had flown into the trees, with just a finger flick.

"Emo wake up Shy so we can get going, the three of you are going to need all the time you can get to pass this test."

The Uchiha looked at her has if telling him to do this was beneath him, she meet his gaze head on and cleaned her nail "Is there a reason your not moving Emo."

"uhn" He walked slowly over to the Hyuga and shook her shoulder, until she shot up and bopped him on the head. Tsunade was smiling at the two of them. Trying really hard not to laugh out loud. The constant "sorry I'm so sorry" from the Hyuga and then Emo growling at her was the last straw.

"Whats going on here, and what was with that finger thing, that hurt lady, what word am I not to use?"

"Lets go, we've been assigned training ground 7 for this term, follow me." still smiling at them.

***(beginning)***

"Alright little devils these are the rules for this test. Your goal is to have one of these bells in your possession by 11am" Waving the two old bells in the air. Then putting them down on the ground and making a shadow clone. " Now this is a shadow clone has you can see it has everything on it that I do." She nodded and the clone picked up a bell and put it on and so did she. Then she made another clone this one also already had a bell on it. "This shadow clone's bell will disappear with in when you hit it. Like so" She hit the clone and there was nothing left. "This one will leave you with a bell. If you can manage one single solid hit."

"But there are three of us and only two bells?" Spoke Naruto careful to keep his voice down. Still not having figured out what word would get him sent flying into the trees.

"That is the point, at-lest one of you will fail this test and not be accepted as my genin team or shinobi,but there is no guaranty that even one of you will pass." She paused for a moment to let that little half truth sink in, before they could start arguing with her she continued.

"One part of the test will be finding one of us, the next will be to get a bell anyway you can. You may use any ninja tools, any ninjutsu, genjutus, tiajutsu or anything more you may know or have on you. You may not leave this training area until I dismiss you either way this test goes. I will also not leave this area for the duration of this test. Are there any questions"

She looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at her with typical Uchiha smugness, shaking his head no. So she turned slightly to look at Hinata, careful to study her to see if there was any lingering damage from the night before. The moment their eyes had lock the Hyuga dropped her glaze started to put her fingers together and shake her head no while turning slightly red.

While Tsunade knew the girl really had questions and needed to ask them if they were going to stand a chance of passing, Tsunade knew that if she couldn't bring herself to ask them here and now then the Hyuga was not ready to a shinobi. Her unwillingness to ask a question now during what she considered to be a mission briefing could mean death for anyone on her team. Reluctantly she moved her glaze on to the last of three. Who looked deep in thought, something she had yet to see him do. He seemed so deep in thought that she had to prompt him.

"Naruto do you have a question about the test?" She made herself sound annoyed, but found herself hoping that he would ask the right questions.

"Won't we hurt you if we use every thing we have,to try to get a bell?" Not the question she wanted, but maybe she could use it to lead him just a little. The old man, did say she had to give a few hints to the little devils.

"No, Naruto, a genin would never stand a chance against a seasoned Jonin. You won't be able to even land one hit on me or my clone by yourself. Now..." taking out a scroll and unsealing an alarm clock already set to go off at 11am "When this alarm goes off, you are to stop what ever you are doing and meet here. Understood" at there nod the two copies and the original disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the three students staring at the alarm that read 8:23am.

***(with Tsunade)***

Getting into a Hyuga's blind spot like this is hard, depending on the Hyuga. The size of the spot varies depending on the person and their training. I'm pretty sure Shy has a very large blind spot. I have no intention of facing any of the three devils myself. I want them to find both clones and to defeat them. Getting better with the second one then the first. I wasn't kidding when I said a lone genin would not be able to land one hit. They will have to work together to get even the one bell. Then answer the question at the end right.

When the Uchiha ran off with in the first few moments, my thought were almost confirmed that the little devils wouldn't pass my test. I found it kind sad, if they didn't look underneath the underneath and work together they would be kick out of the program. Well Naruto would be sent to the ANBU for safe keeping until the third could get him out, Sasuke would probably be let back into the program after a probation period not learning any better and be put under a sensei that would bow to his every wish,and poor Shy will be put into a branch family and married off. Dame! Why aren't they thinking. I mean I don't want them, but if the don't at-lest pass the first part of the test they're all screwed.

Yes thank God Shy speaks, a little charkra to my ears and I can hear them.

"..umm.. Naruto..." God thats soft. She barley caught him before he ran off in the opposite direction of the Uchiha.

"ahh...yeah..umm...Sorry I forgot your name..." Oh My God, they are never going to pass. The boy can't even remember her name, if it wasn't so sad I'd cry.

"oh … um.. its... um.. Hinata.." Come on don't stop there your this teams only hope at this point. Speak, after about 30 seconds of silents, Naruto starts to leave again.

"Oh ok then see ya."

I'm going to have to work on her confidence. No wait some is going to have to work with her. I just want them to pass the first part.

"No wait Naruto!" She is trying to kill me here.

"Yeah" Poor Naruto has turned around again.

Just speak come on its not that hard. Open your month and tell him. Come on your the only one I can even hope will get this part.

"umm.. I think this … umm.. I think it might be.. a well you see.."

Speak, Speak, Speak, if I prayed would God hear me?

"What, I can't hear you and we're wasting time, I got to go" for the third time that poor boy turned around to leave. I want to scream at him to come back, that his whole life rests on the shoulders of the shy little Hyuga.

" **I think it might be a trick!**" OW my ear, I think she might have riped my ear drum. Well now I know she can be loud, because I do have to fix my left ear.

"What?" reading lips now my ear will take a little bit to hear again, next time I won't enhances it so much.

"Well.. I've never hear of a two member genin team, or even one that wasn't two boys and a girl.. I know that sometimes a high ranking Jonin will take on one person has an apprentice, but not two." Well, thats a good start maybe they'll think it out, now.

"I don't know, why would a sensei trick us? I mean I could see if it was just me, but not the two of you?" He is so cute trying to think this out we'll need to get him to begin with strategy games ASAP. I mean someone will.

"It could be to see if we can look underneath the underneath? And she did say that no genin could take on a seasoned Jonin and get even the one hit to get the bell from the shadow clone." Good she got the clue I gave them, this may be it stage one will be a pass.

"You have a point. … So umm.. do you want to work together then?" Yes they pass stage one. Now only two more to go, no I mean thats it, they can go back to the academe, now. They can test again next year, with Stick.

"Sure." Yeah they pass.

"Good then we'll beat this test no problem and beat Sasuke" OH MY GOD how can he be such an idiot. He is worse then Snowball. God I just want to go down there and smack some scene into him.

"umm.. Naruto... we'll need to work with Sasuke too." This is why there is one girl on every team, because guys are just **stupid.**

"What? Why? There are only two bells right? So if we work with Sasuke then there won't be enough bells to go around." **Stupid, Stupid STUPID!**

"But if I'm right then the reason behind the test is to try to divide us using the bells so that we can't pass. If we don't work together then we won't be able to get any of the bells." Yes,Yes, Yes, just be a good boy and do what the girl tells you now.

"That could be, but I think we could take her. She's just one person and we'll have two, plus she's old" What! Here I was being nice and everything and he said it again oh I'm going to give him the finger flick from hell,the once I save for perverts.

"But she is a Jonin, and that jutsu she used before was really strong." They look at each other for a moment.

"We could see, which one we find first. If Sasuke then we try to convince him to join us, If we run into Hime-sensei then we fight her. Deal" Oh thats so cute, my students first bet against each other. No not mine. Of course Shy has the advantage over him, that a girl.

After a half hour or so Shy lead Naruto to Sasuke,by only activating her bloodline when she is looking away from Naruto, they come across Sasuke. I almost gave myself way laughing. My clone must have caught him in the head-hunter-jutsu. I can't wait to get those memories from that clone. He glares at them, with only his head sticking up out of the ground.

"Can't even find her with the Byakugan, Hyuga, Pathetic." the Downed Uchiha taunts. Shy just looks down and starts with those fingers. I'm going to put all of them in finger traps until she stops that shit.

"Not like you did much better Uchiha." Good Naruto defended her. "umm... Whats the Byakugan?"

"Its my bloodline...you see I sort of lead us to Sasuke." He is really going to have to read up on the clans if he wants to be Hokage some day, and politics too. I'll start a book list for him to read.  
"What? How?"

"Her eyes you moron, they give her 360 vision and let her see though stuff."

"What like everything." The idiot puts his hand over his privies looking at her has if she were the biggest pervert in the world. Oh this is just so great. The other two don't even notice, because Shy is looking at the ground and the Uchiha is looking at her.

"Why?" The Uchiha asks softly.

"What?" Well at-lest he took his hands away from his privets.

"Why did you find me?" the Uchiha clarifies for him.

"Oh well...you see... I .. well..you see I...Think that.." Shy starts to answer. Please god not again. Time is running out and you three have so much to do.  
"Hinata, do you mind if I tell him were kind of running out of time?" He does have a brain Thank God

"OK"

"Alright look we think that the bell things is just a trick to split us up for some reason."  
"Why?" need to get him a vocable book.

"Oh .. to make us think yeah.. thats right...to look underneath the underneath thing... and there aren't any two man genin teams... and umm... she said a genin would never be able to hit even her clone. Right thats all." And teach him to speak in complete sentence.

" Sasuke your the rookie of the year and if you couldn't get a bell then none of us could do it alone. If you think about it it doesn't make sense, putting genin against a Jonin."

"What if your wrong and we only get two bells" Ok that was smart appealing to his ego and real him in girl, come on you got this.

"Then you and Naruto can each have one." Good she is self sacrificing, but a little to much I'll have to work on that.

"If we get one?" Good think out both out comes.

"You two can fight over it." They each look at each other, thinking the same thing. That they could take the other on.

"The both of you agree to this." At there nod the three of them pass stage one.

"Then help me out and lets go find her again"

Please review I need feed back to get better. Even one word reviews are good, or if you are really that pressed for time a letter would be great. G for good. I won't put the other one. Please tell me if you have an idea for a pairing the I have put a ? for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly

Summary : New team, New teacher, New story. Strong Tsunade with a slightly different past. Pairings: Tsunade/Jiraiya, Shizune/_Kakashi, _Naruto/?, Hinata/?, Sasuke/?,While the main story will be about Tsunade and the slightly older generation the rookie 9 and team Guy will be major players in this story. Also I am rating this story M because there will be many adult themes. I don't know yet if there will be any lemons.

This is my first story, so sorry about any mistakes I'm a math major not an English major. If anyone wants to beta just PM me.

***(3 days before meet & greet)***

When I found out that Kakashi wasn't going to be a Jonin-sensei this term I thought we would be speared the endless waiting, I was wrong. We are supposed to be getting the names of the genin hopefuls we are going to test, but for the last hour we have been waiting in a conference room in the Hokage tower. The room is full of Jonin sitting in the chairs leaning against the wall, spinning kunai, and being bored, over all a bad thing. Asume is leaning out the window smoking or I'd be over there talking with him. No matter what I say or do I can never get that man to stop smoking, well with clothes on that is.

What on earth could be talking this long, I know that there are a lot of clan kids this year and then Naruto and the Uchiha. Alright I get that this year is a political nightmare, not only are there a lot of clan kids, but most of them are heirs, or children of clan heads on the shinobi consul. The big talk is about the Uchiha, but if Kakashi isn't getting the Uchiha who could it be? I know he was Pissed when he heard that he wasn't getting either Naruto or Uchiha. I keep wondering why he actually wanted Naruto, from all accounts he is dead last and then there is his guest. I want Hinata, myself, with her, the Inuzuka and Aburame and I would make a great tracking/scouting team. I know I'm the newest Jonin here and will have little to no choice to the team I get, and even fewer favors to trade for. I hate waiting.

A loud screeching bird flew by making every Jonin look, but it was the wrong bird for an alarm. We looked away and went back to waiting, except Asuma, he kept looking at the bird as it flew right to the top of the tower.

"What is it?" I'm curious enough to go brave the smoke.

"I just haven't seen that bird for a long time. " Flicking his ashes out the window. " You know I might be mistaken about that bird it just couldn't be the one I think it was."

Before I could keep questioning him on this great little piece of information, the Hokage comes in. Straighting up and bowing, we all await our teams.

"Good afternoon, As all of you no doubt know it is time once again to test the new genin and form teams. I have arranged the teams this year some what differently from the previous years do to the fact that for the last few year we have had fewer and fewer teams pass, with last years being the worst with only one team passing. Now you are in no way to make your test any easier. It is hoped that the new team arrangement will help the teams to pass. On that note the teams I have assigned will not be changed. There will be no trading at all. Understood"

"hai" Dame but what more could I say. Judging from the looks of everyone in the room no one liked this, but there was nothing anyone could say. Our supreme leader gave an order and we obey.

"I'll leave Ebisu, here to read off the list, please have all the forms for your test filled out and sealed. I would like the test to be complete by 3 the day after meet and greet. We will be having a meeting in my office for you to inform me of which teams have passed at that time. Those that pass will stay for individual assessments. If for any reason a student doesn't pass the academe test and we must rearrange the teams, messages will be sent to you. Good Afternoon." Another bow and the Hokage is gone. The odds of me getting a team that will pass is a long shot. Most Jonin have to test 3 sometimes 4 time, before they get a team that they pass.

" The teams are team 1..."

Has a first timer I have to submit my test for my team,so that the Hokage can evaluate the test and make sure it is acceptable. Some tests are handed down from teachers to students over the generation. The rumors of the famed bell test are all over the place, but no one who is not a direct student of the 2nd can only guess at what it is. Not even Asuma knows what the test is, and his father both took and gave the test. It is said to be one of the hardest tests to pass, with two Hokages passing and the Sannin which are said to have been at the kage level since they were in their early twenty. Why don't we all give this test? Well the failure rate is the worst there is. Kakashi has failed 5 straight teams, Master Jiraiya was rumored to have failed 4 teams before he got a team, and Orochimaru, the jack-ass, failed 8 straight teams before he gave up and took an apprentice. Lady Tsunade didn't even try and just took an apprentice.

"..team 7:Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata Instructor: classified"

What? Ebisu paused and the whole room was deathly quite.

"Umm...mmm..team 8 ..." What the hell, a classified instructor, what were they going into the ANBU!, Wait the Uchiha and Naruto maybe, but not Hinata. Don't get me wrong I like her and know that she has great potential, I really want to shove how good she can be into her fathers face, but she still needs a lot of work. Shit everyone is leaving and I didn't even get my teams names, dame I hope Asuma was listening.

***( 3 pm. The day of testing)***

Once again I'm in a room full of jonin, This time standing in the hokage's office, there are two chairs in-front of his desk, but no one will sit in them. In this setting to sit in the chair would be declaring that you are of superior rank or skill then anyone left standing. KI fights have started over less. For jonin any fighting that is not a spare in a designate area, is punished very harshly, death and worst of all stripping of rank can be the punishment. The Hokage decides, no trail needed, shinobi life is a dictatorship. So we _fight_, with KI, it takes both power and control, the first to their knees loses.

Everyone is looking around for this classified instructor, I'm standing in the back so I can see everyone. No one new is here just the same old group of some of the most powerful shinobi in the village all gathered into this office waiting to be acknowledged by the most powerful person in the village. All the while the Hokage is simple sitting in his chair steadily filling out the never ending paper work.

"Well now that we are all here, when I call out your team number tell me if they pass or fail. All jonin that have failing teams we will meet again tomorrow to see what will be done with the students, so you may leave then. Those that pass will stay and discuss individual students and team training plans. Questions... very well" Holding a pin over a scroll he began to call out team numbers while checking them off.

"1"... "Fail" nod and check and leave.

"2"... "Fail" nod and check and leave.

"3"... "Fail" nod and check and leave.

"4"... "Fail" nod and check and leave.

"5"... "Fail" nod and check and leave.

"6"... "Fail" nod and check and leave.

"7"... nothing … he put down the pin rubbed his eyes and looked up. I know there are probably ANBU up there somewhere. Was I right are they going right into ANBU? I see very little up in the rafters of the Hokage's office, I think the ANBU keep it dark for a reason. There are wooden beams running all long the top in seemingly random lines. I look back at the Hokage just in time to see him throw his pin right into a dark corner where a vertical and horizontal beam meet. A hand caught it just before it could hit. Then started to pull down some kind of cloth that had been covering the person. I could have dogged the pin or deflected it if I already had a kunai in my hand, but I could never have caught it with my head covered. Who was this person? Has the cover came down it reviled a young blond woman with a mark on her head and wow are those real, she had the single biggest bust line I had ever seen. She had on a traditional looking shirt and was glaring at the Hokage.

"team 7" He said calmly

Without a word she slips what I can now see to be a green over coat on before slipping down the 8ft to the floor, with out a sound, walked the three feet to his desk slapped the pin on to it, then sat down into a chair crossed her legs flipped her hair and looked out the window.

"pass" The Hokage smiled at her, even chuckled a little.

"Good, good" She turned her head back at him and glared at him.

"8" It took me a second to realized it was my turn.

'Pass, with exception" He nodded again, then turned to Asuma, who was staring at the blond like he was seeing a ghost. I was tempted to accuse him of staring at her bust line, but it was her face he was looking at. He knew her. I know she looked like I should know her too, but from where. "We'll get to that. 10" I nod still looking at the blond who was still glaring at the Hokage.

"pass"

"good, good, would you get another chair so we can all take a seat and discuss your new teams." Asuma went to get a new chair and I took a seat in the other one.

"Now Hime, I'm curious are you more angry that your team passed or that I woke you?" He was teasing her. Now the Hokage is a great leader and is very wise man , but he was some what formal with most of us, even his son Asuma.

She sighed and leaned back into the chair. "right now for waking me up, I've only had 10 hours of sleep in the last 5 days" Ouch yeah I would be a grump after that to, wait I would be dead to the world after that.

"oh I seem to remember a team that could stay awake for days with out so much has a word against it. Could time be catching up to you?" He said it with a smile.

"Just remember oh great and wise sensei your still older than us." the two of them smiled at each other. Then I knew who was sitting next to me. It could only be, Lady Tsunade. She had finally accepted a team and it was in the same group has mine. Just Great.

Asuma chose at that time to come back in with a chair. One smell and we all knew he had taken a smoke break before coming back with the chair.

With a nod shared between Asuma and his father we all knew that the meeting had started.

"Now Kurenai your team passed with exception. Please explain."

Tsunade was twirling a piece of hair in her hand, but both men were looking at me. Only the Hokage would have a complete copy of what my test was and a report of exactly what happened.

"Both boy showed a wiliness to work together, to think through the assignment and to work though surprises that came up during the test. They also showed a willingness to put them selves in danger for another team member. Sakura on the other hand had to be convinced to let the others help with planing, her physical condition is... well bad I don't know how she passed the academe physical exam. During the fight she was placed under a genjutsu and was unable to move. Shino used his bugs for cover while Kiba picked her up and carried her to safety. After they were safe, she accused him of inappropriately touching her. Which he did not, and continued to scream and hit him until I intervened. Her tiajutsu is beyond bad, she only knows the academe jutsu and can't do them under stress, or more than 4 times in a row, also she is bordering on obsessive with her fangirlizem of the Uchiha. I'm likewise very concerned about her weight, she was very light when I pulled her away from Kiba. When I asked her about it she told me that she is on a very strict diet of 1100 calories a day."

"I see...Her academic scores were the highest in the class, ninjutsu was also high, genjutsu high, poor tiajutsu and average marksmanship. … hmmm...What do you want to do with her. I would hate to lose someone with this potential."

" I would hate for her to hold back the other two, not to mention she could get them killed if her attitude continues. Perhaps she should go back to the academe for another year."

"That would hurt the boys more, if she were to be taken off their team than they wouldn't be able to do even half the D ranks we get in." He rubbed his chin. "What do you think Tsunade?" dropping her hair she looked at him.

"hmm.. Was I suppose to be listening too?" He raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Put her on a 6 month probation, during those 6 months work her hard, build up her chakar, work on her physical conditioning, use her obsession with the Uchiha if you can, 'He would want someone strong' and such bull-shit. The boys won't suffer because they will be getting a lot of their training with their clans and it won't hurt them to get more chakar or control. They will also be able to do D ranks, with her with out being put in danger. At the of the 6 months take a simple c rank mission that will have a little fighting in it, hopefully it will either shock her into putting her best in or she will see that this is not for her and can be put into some BS clerical work to finish out her contract. The academe should be graduating another batch around then so another can just be slid right in. Oh one more thing, have her see a med-nin and have them write out orders for her to eat more a civilian girl should be eating a minimum of 1600 a day a shinobi about 2300 for her age."

It was a perfect idea, solved all my problems and helped everyone. I've been trying to come up with a solution for the past few hours and here she solved everything within a few moments.

"And you wonder why I wanted you to take the first option." the Hokage smiled at her. What first option?

"I don't wonder I just don't want it, besides you have yet again done the imposable I have taken a team, and will be back in the village after my 6 months train period."

She is coming back,in 6 months, then she must be taking her team away.

"Is the plan expectable to you Kurenai ?"

"Yes, I believe it will work."

"Good now, team 10."  
"They're a little raw, but all take it seriously. Ino is a bit of a fan girl, but I think its mostly a game for her. I know she is on a diet, but her father careful monitors it. I'll tell him your numbers on calorie in take and make sure she has at lest that if not more."

We all nod again. Those three will be an easy team to lead, all coming from important clans, and all clan heads kids, all three of them will more than likely be on the council in the next ten years or so.

"And what of your team Tsunade"

"I want to rename the team, 'Emotionally damaged children in need of political asylum'"

Ok I see the emotionally damaged, but why political asylum? The Uchiha has gotten everything his little heart could want, don't know much about Naruto, but Hinata is main branch Hyuga. Her father is a ass but why would she need to be protected from him politically?

"That would be an accurate name,but far to long you'll have to condense it. Now what do you have planed."

"I would love to hire a psychiatrist for each of them and give them each a year to work though their shit, but since I don't have the time. I guess I'll work on Shy's confidence and stopping that stupid finger thing she does. Emo and I will be working on removing the stick from his ass and redirecting his angle of revenge. Finally Sunny will work on accepting his lot in life and stop hiding behind that dopey smile. Oh and I'll try to work on some shinobi training somewhere in there to."

"You do have some psychological training so that should help."

"I've never used it to try and help someone. Why didn't the Uchiha get some help sooner, like right after he saw his whole family slaughtered by his brother?" She looked at her finger nails, then flicked her eyes to him.

"It was deiced at the time that it was not needed."

"By who?"

"The consul"

"Donze"

"He his part of the consul,yes"

"He is also the one with control of Uchiha consul seat and all monetary assets until Sasuke is 18 or earns the rank of Jonin."

"Yes" So thats what she meant about Uchiha needing political help, but what of Hinata?

"From what you've said I take it your taking the three of them out of the village for a while." nod

"How are you going to keep up Hinata's train with the gentle fist then?" I had really wanted to help her with this, but her stupid ass father wouldn't give me the scrolls to help her. Said they were a clan secret, never mind that no one with out the Bygocugon could even use them.

"Oh I have the main family's training scrolls." The shock must have been on my face. Now I pride my self on keeping a natural face on at all times. I prefer it to the masks most shinobi wear.

"How did you manage that Her father.."

"I didn't get them from him, I got it from his mother, she owed me a favor from about 9 years ago." Dame, if only I could even get in to see the woman. Hell 9 years ago I was still a genin. It was at the end of that small conflict with..

"What did you do?" His voice was softer, but some how darker too.

"Nothing you want to know about." They started each other in the eye for several long moments.

"One day you will get caught, hime, and I won't be able to help you." He was more a father now trying to keep her from hurting herself. How could they change the atmosphere of their relationship at the drop of a pin.

"Some things need to be done, and you can't always do them or know of them." Another silent look.

"I will expect weekly reports."

"oh come on weekly, how about bi-monthly"  
"no...I'll expect monthly, if they are better than your past reports."

"How much better?"

"Well they couldn't get much worse." he walked over to a cabinet and took out a half inch folder.

"These are all your reports for the last 12 years." Opening the folder he took out several small sheets of paper, a few napkins and what looked like a few animal skins too, then started read them off.

"I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm not dead, I'm still kicking, and then there was that very long and entangled coded message that took 3 weeks of constant work by the top cryptologist that read 'Guess what Sensie I'm alive'. I expect your reports to be far more detailed understood." She was smiling and laughing through the whole thing.

"Hia, did it really take them 3 weeks for that one."

"Yes, and now the ANBU use it, and no you will not be paid for it so don't even ask. Now out with the three of you. And good luck to all of you"He was putting the assortment of paper and things back into the folder.

"No Tsunade use the door, not the widow."

"But dumb and dumber are out there."

"You'll have to face them eventually, and please stop calling them that."

"If the name fits." Stomping rather childishly she walked to the door, and ripped it off the hinges, "oops" dropping the door and giving it a small touch in the middle so that it broke in half. That door weighed over a hundred pounds and was reinforced with several seals. The poor guards were looking back and forth between the door and Tsunade. She made it 5 steps before the Hokages old teammates and now advisors descended on her like starved wolves. While she just kept walking. Windows were looking like good exits, going out the now opened door a right turn and out the hall window.

***(the next day at the main gate 4:50 am)***

**(Tsunade pov)**

I hate politics. I now know why I had to have a run in with dumb and dumber. They want to continue the Senju family line. The only way is through me. Yes they know that I'm to old to safely carry a child to term. It wouldn't be imposable mind you just not very safe for the child or me. So they want to do surrogacy. They even have a list of volunteers and are willing to pay for everything. I never thought that I'd have a group of women asking to carry my baby. I told them no in my most pleasant way, in the end they revealed that they are going to the fire lord to try and force my hand. The problem is that they have a slim chance of winning this fight. I had planed to move slowly back home, but I'll have to take a side trip now. The little devils should be here soon. They surprised a great deal during the test, especial after they started to work together.

***(the test)***

Hinata activated her baycugon and began the search for 'me' again. As planed the shadow clone without the bell was just walking around waiting for the devils to find her. When she is dispelled the other clone will come out of hiding for them to find. With Hinata keeping the bayocugon activated I was forced to stay farther away and very still. There are tricks to evading the blood line and I know most of them, thanks to a certain peeping tom I know, who really liked this one Hyuga when we were younger.

Hinata found 'me' fairly quickly, but before she could speak both boys jumped up and run for the clone. Even 'working together' they needed to compete with each other.

"Wait..."She really needed to work on speaking up faster.

Sasuke went straight into hand-to-hand, for a genin he was fast, but to me he was painfully slow and easy to evade his every attempt to hit 'me'. Naruto not to be out done came at 'me' too, but at lest he had pulled a kunai. They thought with the both of them coming at me one of them could get a hit in. If I let it go on for more then a few moments they might have, but there are a few draw back to fighting in close corder with someone you have never trained with. 'I' graped Naruto's hand with the kunai brought him to me, so Sasuke's next kick would hit him and then hit the back of Naruto's kunai so it would hit Sasuke. Smacked the back of Naruto's knee making him land on Sasuke and spun around to deflect the shuriken that Hinata was throwing at 'me', with a kunia of my own.

"Is that all the three of you got?, Two of the great clan heirs and the person who claims he will be Hokage. Can't even hit 'me' once?" Good anger them, they will make more mistakes. Pushing Naruto off of him Sasuke starts making signs of a fire jutsu. 'I' flick the Kania in my hand hitting him right in the middle of his head. It would have killed him if 'I' hadn't throne it so that the handle hit and not the point. Hinata was still hanging back as if unsure what to do Sasuke was flat on his back out for the moment. When all of sudden Naruto comes at 'me' fast.

"You could have killed him!" I could feel the chakra almost spilling out of him. Crossing his fingers he yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" and the whole area was coved in clones. I hit the ground making a crater giving me about 6 feet of room and 2 seconds of time before they could be on me. This gave me time to work a jutsu of my own a lighting jutsu. "Running lighting" Gathering lighting chakra into my hand 'I' released a large lighting bolt hitting the clone closest to 'me' and having it travel through the close crowd to all of the rest of them. With that 'I'm' almost out of chakar. I had only given them about 1/20 of my total capacity.

"Please if I was going to kill him I could have done it a dozen different time. Besides the Hokage would be pissed if I offed the last Uchiha. You really need to learn to think more" 'I' point back at Sasuke who is getting up. Wait where is Hinata? Left 'I' move just in time to get a glancing blow. If it had not been a gentle fit blow my clone would still be there, but even a glancing blow is enough to cause damage.

At first they were all shocked. Not moving at all.

"Way to go Hin...ah Hin ah!"

Running over quickly the Uchiha started to look for the bell.

"It's Hinata, you dope! And it doesn't matter, It didn't have the bell! Dame it!"

"Well she got a hit in, you didn't idiot" They were staring at each other. Closing the gap between them. Any moment now a fight would start. And I will be free of them.

"STOP IT" They both turn and look at her. They each had these cute dismayed faces on.

"We need to find …. her again... the two... are..."

"Were wasting time lets go"Sasuke walked off.

"You did good Hinata"

"Thanks, but we need a plan if were going to get a bell."

"your right, now lets go convince the idiot"

***(back to the gate)***

Here comes Shy, I thought she would be first. When she gets with in ten feet of the gate the guards look up, finally.

"Can we..ahh.. What the fuck!..Who are you?" walking off the top of the guard station and dropping right in front of them, was kind of fun. I had been there for the last half hour.

"Good to see your on time Hinata. But what did I tell you about that awful coat." still looking at the panicking guards she doesn't answer me. "You need to speak up when I ask you a question Hinata."

"Yes Sensei" Turning to look behind me I see the chunin have gotten their kunai out. "I see you finally woke up." I say smiling at them. Has Hinata takes off her coat, and I point to the trash can. She reluctantly moves the throw it away.

"Tsunade, must you scare the guards?" If they had been paying attention I wouldn't have scared them. Hell Hinata almost scared them.

"Must you blacken your lungs with that smelly thing?" I really hate the smell. How could someone like suffocating themselves with smoke. I know its additive but why would you even start. Now Alcohol I can understand, the sweet burn the pleasant buzz, it was such a great feeling.

"humm You just can't appreciate a good tobacco. Maybe its a female thing, I know my wife hated it too." He must have done something to make the chunin back off, because they were back in the little box. Thank god there are always ANBU hidden around the gates. They spotted me with in a moments of me landing on the guard box, a few slight hand signals and we were done.

"Hey old man come to see us off!" Naruto was yelling again. I swear has no one ever told him shinobi are supposed to be quiet, and that kill me orange. If I had had time it would be gone, I only had time to make sure they all had good equipment and the extra stuff I wanted them to have. What the hell why is his pack that big, I gave them a list of stuff to bring, and told them to only bring that. I was even nice and gave them two personal items.

"Sunny did you keep to the list of stuff I gave you." I ask knowing I was interrupting him and Sensei. Emo was standing next to the gate now. Kami only knows if the guards even knew he was there.

"hu oh um yea, but you forgot to put a bunch of stuff on the list so I just packed it all. No need to worry now, I have everything we could need." Patting his over stuffed, stenched out, almost bigger than himself pack.  
"I'll just leave you now Hime. Good luck to all of you." With that the Hokage left in a swirl of leaves.

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly

Summary : New team, New teacher, New story. Strong Tsunade with a slightly different past. Pairings: Tsunade/Jiraiya, Shizune/_Kakashi, _Naruto/?, Hinata/?, Sasuke/?,While the main story will be about Tsunade and the slightly older generation the rookie 9 and team Guy will be major players in this story. Also I am rating this story M because there will be many adult themes. I don't know yet if there will be any lemons.

Thank you to my reviewers : Nevermore Darkness,JER,and BigNarutoFan

Chapter 4

More than an hour later we were on our way. I had managed to get all three of them into a dreadful mood. Well two of them Shy never real shows much, need to work on that. Sunny through a fit when I made him throw out all of his Instant cup raman, You'd think I'd told him to kill his best friend with the way he went on and on about the stupid raman. I had to go over every thing in his pack. I could not believe some of the stuff he brought with him. Large weapons, broken weapons, very old ninja wire, old ratty blankets, and his closes. His pack took over half an hour to go though.

Emo was next might as well go though all of them just to make certain. He was so red when I took out his boxers they were pink with the Uchiha symbol all over them. I was positive they had started out white but had turned pink in the washer. Who would have thought to teach a little kid how to do laundry. I'm sure his mother took care of it all before she died. And taking your underwear to a wash service was weird, not to mention that fan girls tend to buy them when they are _lost_. He had almost packed the list right, but had to much ninja wire and too few ration bars.

It was pure luck that Shy had extra ration bars ,med kits and miles of bandages( I didn't even take this much going into a war zone). Then all of them had turned red again when I took out Shy's bra, it was a simple thing and only an A cup, but still it was funny to watch all of them. Shy's clothes were another problem for the poor girl she tried to hide everything, and for a kunoichi this wasn't good. I can say with a straight face that my boobs have save my life numerous times. A man will hesitate just a split second and give a woman the advantage for just a bit of cleavage. It is one of the oldest tricks in the book, but if it saves your life or a teammate life showing a bit of boob is wroth it. If we have to go to the capital then we can shop there. I think I'd to have some fun at lest, and besides Sunny needs out of the kill me orange and Emo needs to get the large target off his back. All the extras were sold to the lucky guards at very low fee (f_ree_).

"What is the fucking point of this?" Emo blows first, less than 1 km out side of the Leaf village.

"What do you think the point is, Emo?"

"I Don't Know!" I walk over look right into his face.

"Then figurer it out. A person who cannot think for themselves is useless, and has not earned the title of Shinobi" And I walked away, farther up the road. This is a task that they need to do together, with out me there, just like last time.

***(over 40 years ago,Tsunade is 6)***

"This is so stupid, What are we suppose to learn from being tie together like this?" Jiraiya yelled at Emma. Then promptly smacked his ass down dragging the rest of us down.

"Come on get up Baka, we have to get to the end of the course or we'll have to do this again" God why was he such a baby about this, yes this was the third time we have run this course like this today. Tie together by this sick treacherous monkey King. We were completely tie together Jiraiya was in the middle with me on the right and Orochimaru on his left. Our arms were tied at the armpit and wrist, our legs at the knee and ankle, We have run this academe obstacle course 3 to 5 time a day for the last week tied like this. Separately we could run the course in less than an hour Orochimaru had the course recored at 53 minuets and some change.

Sensei told us that once we finished the course tie together in less than a hour he would teach us each a different jutsu. We haven't finished in less than three hours yet.

"Ow... what was that for were trying to do this, but the Baka won't move." Emma had smacked me and Orochimaru on the back of the head, an all to common occurrence, usually we were all hit.

"Have you forgotten your first lesson so soon?" First lesson, which one was that, there have been so many in the last three months.

"We are one. We will be trained together awarded together and punished together."

"Still doesn't answer why we were hit and not Baka." Of course he would know the answer. Not that the award part as ever happened, just the punishments. The most award has been Sensei saying how we should all be like Orochimaru, but please what fun would that be.

"We are done for today, think on why all three of you still fail this." And he was gone, back to where ever it was that he went. Wait he was gone, he didn't take off the bands. They were chakra based ties, only Sensie and Emma could take them off. We were 5km from the tower and even more from Sensei's home.

"Thank God this is over" Jiraiya jumped us up again and froze when we came up with him.

An hour later we had walked under half a Km. We were tired hungry and yelling at each other, well Jiraiya and I were yelling Orochimaru was silent just like always. At lest I knew Jiraiya. He was a pain and a baka, and didn't always think, his parents were poor farmers that sent him here to do better for himself. His mother died at his birth and he was an only child, that had only vague memories of his father before he was sent here. He lived alone in one of the dorm rooms (They had a chunin in-charge of every floor)and got free meals at the academe cafeteria still and would for the next few months until this team started to take enough missions so that he could afford to feed himself.

"If we could tree hop we would be there faster." Orochimaru said during a moment when Jiraiya and I were both taking a breath.

"How could we do that we can barely walk like this?"

"We would have to compensated for Tsunade-san's short stancher and Jiriaya-san's over powering things, but I believe we should try."

"I am not short !"

"I don't over power anything!"he stopped and Jiraiya and I both had to catch ourselves from falling.

"Tsunade you are the shortest of the three of us, that is a simple fact. Jiraiya you do over power things all the time that is also a fact. We have failed and failed this test because we can't tree hop together. That is what we need to practice at. I am not going to take another step unless we are tree hopping."

Shocked that he spoke so much Jiraiya and I just looked at him for a moment. Then looked at each other.

"Why so stubborn about it now?" I had to know, why, if we were going to try this and hurt ourselves doing this I had to know. We hadn't even tried to tree hop since the first day when we had fallen and Jiraiya had broken his leg. It was only a small fracture and my Oba-san had fixed it with in a moment, but still why risk getting hurt.

"If we do not learn to tree hop like this we will never make it through the course within the time limit, and I don't want to have wasted weeks of work."

"We could just try tomorrow. We would be fresh and Emma would be there if anyone was hurt." That made since. When did Jiraiya start thinking

"Has logical has that sounds, we need to do this now, just the three of us."

"Ok, I'm in, What could it hurt." Besides your leg.

"Tsunade, you in or are we just going to stand here all night?" This was going to hurt. That much I knew, so I was going to get something out of this. Oba-san was always telling me that I was to curious for my own good.

"On one condition"

"What?" The looked so dreadful.

"Every time we fall I get to ask Orochimaru one question that he has to answer."

After another hour of arguing and pleading and pitting Orochimaru's stubbornness against my own we had a deal. We would each get to ask the other two a question each time we fell, but we each got 5 vote questions.

It took all night to get to the tower. I learned more about each of them then I ever had before. Orochimaru was also an orphan who lived in the dorms, but his parents had left him enough money to live on for the next few year so he didn't have to eat in the cafeteria. He had a few civilian cousins but none of his relatives would take him in saying that raising a shinobi was to hard. I knew that he had been the rookie of the year , but I didn't know that he had applied to take extra classes at the civilian night school like I had. We would even be in some of the same classes if we were excepted(biology and chemistry)He wanted to study chakra and how it interacted with the physical world, and I wanted to be a med-nin like my oba-san. I knew he had to be smart if he came from a civilian family because everyone who wanted to enter the academe was given an IQ test along with several other tests, and civilians needed to test high to get in so they could keep up with the clan kids who would have been trained since birth like me.

The three of us had graduated very early, the normal age being around 8 or 9, not the academe was designed so that has soon has you could read at a certain level and write, through a kunai straight and do the three basic jutsu, you were handed over to a Jonin to train you. We would be taking only D rank mission for about 2 or 3 years, then a year of C ranks throne in, then if we are lucky we could maybe take a chunin exam at around 9 or 10. I have never heard of someone passing the first time so after another 6 months to a year we stood a good chance of be chunin and then we would be able to kiss D ranks good bye unless we got into trouble or were given our own little group to train.

I still couldn't believe that both of my teammate were from civilian families, they were so normal. My mother was a civilian and I never understood half of what she was saying I just nodded my head, and my cousins on her side were even worse. She didn't want me to be a shinobi, but then why had she let my family train me from the moment I was born? Why did she marry the heir of one of the founding shinobi clans? I loved her, but she drove me insane. Always saying how I should be out playing not training, how they were taking away my childhood, that I was being taught to much to fast. I never had any friends over because she had my whole room done in this very girly pink with lace every where that she insisted I should like. She gave me dolls and dresses for my birthday and frowned when I got kunai and shuriken, and anatomy books from the rest of my family.

When we finally made it to the tower it was close to 6 in the morning. We had scratches and bruises all over us with dirt and bits of each others blood on us. We deiced to just wait for Sensei to meet us at our usual spot in front of the tower.

"I'm starving." Jiraiya said for the millionth time, between the light lunch and no dinner and training all night, we were all starving. I now knew that Orochimaru liked eggs with oatmeal and toast for breakfast, and Jiraiya would eat anything has long has it wasn't green. It had been the only thing we had talked about for the last few hours. Has luck would have it a small food cart was opening a block down the street.

"How much money do you two have?" I ask using my right hand to reach into my pocket.

"Broke" Jiraiya said sadly

"I only have two ryo on me right now." I smile at the two of them.

"Then I guess its my treat this time" I take out the 60 ryo my Ba-san had put into my wallet a few months ago when I started to go out with my team to train more. Telling me 'You just never know when you'll need something and can't make it back here to get it' Thank you so much ba-san.

So that was how Sensei found us. Stuffing our faces with 60 ryo wroth of sticky buns at 0630 in the morning.

***(Back to present)***

By 1600 we had only mad it about 20km out side of the Leaf Village. This was going to take forever. At my speed I could be in the capital in 5 days, at a normal shinobi speed it it takes about 8 days, at our current speed we'll be there in about a year. For lunch we each had a ration bar and water from our canteen. No I did not untie them nor did we stop walking, but now we'll stop and I'll teach the little devils how to set up a camp.

"Alright we'll set up camp here" about a kilometer ago I had us walk off the nice path to the capital and walk into the forest. After I untie them I start giving out chores. Emo is to dig a small fire pit then gather dry fire wood and dig a latrine, Sunny is to set up the two man tent(one of them on watch and the other two in the tent), get water for all of us, and see if he can find any editable plants for dinner. Shy and I will see about meat for to night. No one was happy with me.

Hunting is a skill that a shinobi will need. Ration bars are good and all, but a shinobi burns calories fast when in battle or just using chakra so a good meal of protein is essential. Fishing can take to long if you don't use jutsu and then you can be spotted by anyone who can sense chakra. Hunting uses most of the same skills has assassinations do anyway, also it will help the little devils get used to blood. Nothing can prepare a person for their first kill, but looking into the eyes of an animal that you have just killed is hard the first time and so I think it will help these three to do this.

"Come here Shy, you smell" We were a few hundred yards from camp and Shy is shacking like a leaf when I told her she was going to make the kill shot or all of us would be going hungry eating only what vegetation Sunny found.

"wwwhat?"

"From now on , no perfume OK. It makes you stick out, put some mud on wear you put the perfume OK." and with that the lesson began. I taught her that deer track look like two parallel almond-shaped prints that are pointed on the top end and to follow the tracks in the direction of the pointed end. To put your hand over the droppings to check the temperature, and most importantly to watch out for other predators while you hunt so that you don't become the hunted. When the moment of truth came there was a slight hesitation with the kunai, a few words to relax and breath, to just think of a target. Her aim was a little off but the the deer went down in one blow.

Has it turned out she did better than both boys. Two days later it was Emo's turn, he was over confident and missed a killing shot and only wounding it. We had to chase it for a few hundred yards where it fell, still alive and scared. He pucked after he made the killing blow. I was relived, when he did. I know what it is to fear blood and death, it took a lot for me to get over it. (If I'm honest I don't think I'll ever be over it, but I can function now.) He needed to confront the first time he had seen this much blood, he didn't cry or speak, but we both knew what he was thinking, has he cleaned and prepared the animal.

Sunny was so out to prove himself and so wired that the first time it was his turn we came back with nothing. When I finally got him to settle down and take a shot he cried for the family of little rabbits we had found. I had thought that Shy would have cried, but Sunny was really a very sensitive boy. I also gave them three books; one on editable plants (Thank god Shy brought back meat because almost everything Sunny brought back that first day would have kill us), beginners guide to hunting, and political history of the elemental nations. I also taught them how to start a fire with flint(next step is with just sticks).

After 2 weeks we finally made it to the capital.

The capital is the largest city in fire country, with over 3 million people living in the city full time and any where from half a million to one million people visiting for business or pleaser.

"All right you little devils you three are to stick together, if I catch sight of the three of you apart all of you will be punished. Am I clear." They all nod their heads. While looking all around . "Let me make this clear if you are apart, I will get the ties back out and you will be in them until we set up camp after my business is done here" That got their attention. "also there is no roof hopping here. Only the Fire Lords guards are allowed to do that. I do now want to have to bail you out of jail."

With that we went to find our hotel rooms. It was a nice hotel in the middle of the city called The Fire-Fly Inn. We had two rooms mine was on the top floor and the three of them were right below me.

"Tomorrow I have a meeting, I don't know how long it will take. Have breakfast here and then the three of you can go out if you want, I'll give Shy the money for lunch and meet back here for dinner at 7. Do not neglect your studies I will be giving you your first test over them after we are done here."With nods of their heads and great big smiles with a city to explore, the boy took of to their room. I gave shy enough money so they could have a good time,but not so much so they stand a chance of getting jumped.

***(her room)***

I had a nice size little suit, a little kitchen,that will never be used(not by me that is), a sitting room and a very large and very nice bed. After weeks on the road and years of missions I have a great appreciation of beds. It was going to be a great night.

***(morning with the little devils)***

"So can we find a roman stand for lunch, this place is so big a bet they have great Roman. Not has great as home,but they may have different kinds. There are only 10 different kinds, with only 120 different combinations that you can order. So can we find one please?"

Naruto was the single most irritating person I have ever had the misfortune to be stuck with for the last three weeks. We have just finished breakfast and are just walking around this city, while Sensei does what ever it is she wants to do. With a Kage level instructor I had though I would be leaning so much. She must be making us learn at the idiot's speed. All that bullshit about training together awarded together and punished together, Is just that bullshit. I need to get stronger. Granted that a few of the things she had shown us were useful. I've know how to use fire jutsu for years, the idea that I needed to learn how to make fire with flit was stupid, but she had a point about getting caught because of that. And hunting. I will kill my brother, I have to. The sound the deer had made when I missed a killing shot. It made me remember that dark time in my brother's justs. I will not be that weak again. She did have a point that I have been thinking on for the last little while. After she had us re-state our shinobi oaths.

***(right after they have passed the bell test)***

"Alright little devils take a seat. Who can tell me what this is?" It was hard to tell what she wanted. Was this another trick, like that test? Stupid thing, teamwork,was the key a disobedience to rules. They just spent years making us learn them then she comes along and threw them all out.

"No not a clue, Is it important, does it have a jutsu on it?" The idiot is still an idiot. How can he be so enthusiastic after the beating we all took. Yeah she didn't hit anything vital, but dame she can hit hard.

"umm its the memorial stone." And miss stutter, here. The only good thing about her is that she isn't a fan girl.

"A memorial for who?" After about a minuet of the idiot trying to think and the Hyuga blushing and staring at the ground I answer. " For those KIA"

"What's that? Are they all super cool hero, how can I get this KIA thingy?"

While the idiot was speaking she walked behind us, so we could get a look at the list of names. I don't know if I should feel proud that there are numerous Uchiha on the list or angry because they were stupid enough to die in the first place.

"Ouch!" Dear god that woman hits hard. I see that the other two are also holding their heads. "What was that for?!"

"And here I thought you learned your first lesson... you are a team...you will train together..be awarded together … and be punished together...Now.. One of you explain to the gak what KIA means."

"Killed in action, everyone on that stone is dead." Dame if I'm going to be hit every time the idiot is an idiot, She better be great.

"Now I must congratulate you on passing the infamous bell test. This is a test that is known to be the hardest genin readiness test there is. You have now joined a line of lineage that started with the Nidaime Hokage, who taught the group that had the Sandaime Hokage who taught my group, known has the Sannin, and my teammate taught the group that Yondaime Hokage was apart of, who taught the Leaf Village's top Jonin the copy cat ninja. There is just one more thing you have to do for us to be official... I want to hear all of you repeat the Shinobi Oath you took, and I want you to swear it upon the name of someone on this stone... You should know also, that if you are to break this oath, I will hunt you down like a dog and kill you."

Well, that is the general punishment for those that break this oath, but to have a Sannin look at you right in the eye an declare that they will be doing this personally is a little chilling.

"Does is matter who we swear on?" Hadn't thought of that.

"Yes, I will tell you who. Hinata I would like you to swear on MERRY Hyuga. I knew her personally. She was assigned has protection to a emergency med station during the second Shinobi war. The Front was supposed to be several Kilometers away from us, but a unit of enemy shinobi broke though the lines and found us. She was in command of the unit and while we kept treating the wounder she went and eliminated the threat, and later died of her injuries." The Hyuga girl looked like she was about to cry, how pathetic.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Our family have never really gotten along." At this I smirk, she's right at that. Even with her clan piratically gone I remember my father talking about them, comparing my brother with her. "And there are few I respect, but this one here actually did something worth noting. His name was Katsu(victorious child) Uchiha. He was a young chunin at the final battle of the second Shinobi war. We were badly out numbered and mostly it was a game of trying to delay the enemy shinobi until we could gather our main forces together for the final battle. He lead a small group of about a dozen of our fastest shinobi to try and come around and out flank them. He succeeded and for a while we split the enemy forces."

It was hard to think that the whole village was at war. If they had to depend on someone of course it was an Uchiha. He did his duty and I will do mine.

"What's the matter Gaki?"

"You gave them both family, I'm an orphan. Who am I going to swear to." The idiot looked up at her, as if she was going to magically make everything better. He was such a child, adults can't make anything better. He needs to learn that now.

"Well your partly right. I can't, point to any name on that stone with the family name of Uzumaki, but I can point to one that was once an Uzumaki." She can I've never heard of one except the idiot.

"Really who, who is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Is he real jumping up and down.

"Alright, just be quite. Now I don't know how or even if you are really related, but this person's maiden name was Uzumaki. She was a great shinobi, and died during the last attack on this village during the second shinobi war. She was ever old, but still she insisted on going to the hospital to help with the injured. She never made it there. She stopped to treat a group of young shinobi and was ambushed. She managed to kill the two that attacked her but was injured herself, so she used what time she had left to treat the injured and died." Her voice had cracked during the story. And she was facing away from us, not looking at Naruto has she had done with us. Then the name hit me Senju Mito. This was a relative of hers, she was related to the idiot. Great.

"Now I will also be making an oath today, one to the three of you. I will be swearing on Nawaki Senju. My brother, he died on his first c rank mission."

"Hey, he has the same family name has the lady you gave me."

"Yes Naruto, OB was my grandmother."

"So this means were related," Some one help he's jumping again.

"Very distantly, If at all."

"I'll call you obaa-chan, from now on" Oh that looked like it hurt. There is even a small dent on the ground. She bump him on the head and I took a step back.

"No! Don't call me that I said very distantly any way."After a few moments of them arguing."Alright now lets do this."

"I, _(Their name)_ , having earned the title of Shinobi in konohagakure, with the rank of genin do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the village hidden in the leaves against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same;and that I will obey the orders of the Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves; and the orders of the shinobi appointed over me; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the rank upon which I am about to enter; So help me _(name of person they are swearing to_."

"I Senju Tsunade, having earned the rank of Jonin in the Village hidden in the leaves, and having determined that Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto have earned the rank of genin and the privilege of being my students; do solemnly swear that I will train them in the art of the Shinobi to the best of my ability, that I will protect them with my life, and do what ever is necessary in order to help them full fill their dreams, has long has they themselves live up to their oath, So help me Nawaki Senju."

"Now that that is over I want to give each of you a little advice on your dreams... Naruto You need to learn much more history and politics. I will be giving you books to read. Don't give me that look, it takes more than jutsu and fighting skill to be Hokage. "

"Hinata … I don't know if you know this or not ,but your mother was not main branch Hyuga. She was only a quarter Hyuga. I don't know why your father married her. Has I understand the Hyuga way she should have been married to a half Hyuga. She was one of the ways the Hyuga clan has to bring fresh blood into the clan. I think part of your problem with the Hyuga fighting style is the it is all earth based, where your mother and more than likely you have a water affinity. You either need to find a new fighting style or change the Hyuga fighting style ."

She was looking down the whole time. Stupid Hyuga he should have just married who he was suppose to, then he wouldn't have to deal with this weak thing, with the wrong affinity. Uchiha's didn't do that, you did what you were told to do for the clan. That was the end of it.

"My father will never allow me to do either. I'm sorry." she looked like she was going to cry.

"First off don't tell him straight out. Next when he does find out tell him I told you to and if he has a problem with it he can come find me." Still looking down she nods her head.

"Sasuke... I want you to think about something. What your brother did was beyond monstrous, and so is he, so why are you following exactly what he said to do?"

"Kill him yes, but do so with out the hatred in your heart, because that is what he wants. Why give him that? If you continue to isolate yourself in your hatred he will win and complete destroy not only your clan, but what it stood for. Now I also want you to think about the fact that when you reach the rank of Jonin, you will be part of the consul. Do you even know how the Uchiha clan has voted in the last few meetings, who is it that has been deciding Uchiha clan business for the last few years? There is more to restoring your clan than numbers. Will the Uchiha of tomorrow be what you want them to be?"

"Now here are list of things You Will Bring with you on our little training trip."

" Wait what trip?"

"The one we will be going on tomorrow, will be gone for six months. Now follow me I need to make sure you all of good quality weapons."

***(present)***

And he had been thinking on what she said. Every time he wasn't trying to do some other stupid thing she told him too. She understood that he had to kill him, but what what diffrence would it make what was in his heart when he did? Would he really win if it was hate he had told him to have.

"Umm Naruto maybe we should find somewhere eles to eat lunch?" Hinata's timid speech broke his train of thought. Looking around Sasuke noticed how dirty the streets were and the people around them. Dame where the hell were they.

"But, Hinata, that man said that there was the best raman in town around here somewhere?"

"We need to leave now!" Just has he turned to leave a group of older teens stepped out in front of him.

"Why don't you three baby genin stay a while?"

The oath was a slightly modified version of the US Oaths of enlistment and Oaths of Office

Please review, I can't get better with out them!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly

Summary : New team, New teacher, New story. Strong Tsunade with a slightly different past. Pairings: Tsunade/Jiraiya, Shizune/_Kakashi, _Naruto/?, Hinata/?, Sasuke/?,While the main story will be about Tsunade and the slightly older generation the rookie 9 and team Guy will be major players in this story. Also I am rating this story M because there will be many adult themes. I don't know yet if there will be any lemons.

I don't like the Daimyo that is in Naruto so I changed him. This is my fan fiction so there. Also this gets a little dark, but I don't think it is too graphic.

Being granted an appointment with the fire daimyo is a great honor that anyone should be eternally grateful for, and being given one on the same day you arrive asking for one is unheard of. I just know that I hate waiting, I knew when I got here I would be waiting for when ever the man had a minute, but I still hate it. So I thought I'd see about making a training schedule for the little devils. I'll only have them to myself for a little while before we get back to the village and start the dreaded D ranks.

***( hours later noon ish)***

"ahh Tsunade I thought we could ..Tsunade where are you?" One of his guards points up at me. So I jump down and bow.

"Lord Yamamoto, It is an honor that you have graced me with your presence in my life, I am so grateful for the .."

"Shut up Tsunade and have lunch with me. I don't have much time, today for your word games." He tells me , smiling all the while.

There were servants bringing in a table, food, chairs, more guards and more stuff than lunch should need.

"but I had a speech all planed out?" I smile at him.

At one point in my life,Yuji's (meaning: brave second son))father had tried to set up an arranged marriage between the two of us, hoping to have closer ties to the Hidden Leaf. We were introduced to each other several times, between four and seven. He was going to be moved to the hidden leaf to stay at 15 and we would be married when I turned 16 and he was 17. When his elder brother Taro (meaning: great son or eldest son) died well plans changed, and he was to be the fire daimyo while I needed to stay in the village. When we were younger we didn't understand that we were to be married, so we were just good friends, and still kept in touch ever once in a while, before the wars and duty had stopped us from even writing letters. Still we are friends, but we know duty must come first in all things and if he thinks that dumb and dumber's plan is a good one then he will sign off on it and I'll be screwed.

Has lunch went on I got right to the heart of the matter, and after a while a deal was struck. I didn't like it, but it was the best I could get. I seem to be settling lot lately. Well, when dealing with the two most powerful people in all of Fire Nation I guess its good that they will compromise with me.

"How about some sake to celebrate you agreeing to something?" He smiled and made to pour me a shot of his very expensive very sweet, very fine one of a kind the best in all of the element nation sake and I put my hand over the shot glass. Oh how I wanted it. The sweet burn has it went down the great warming feeling it gave you. I wanted it almost more than I had ever wanted anything in my life, but I remembered that night I almost died.

***(14 years ago, the day Orochimaru deflects from the Leaf)***

After the third war, I had wanted to retire. A shinobi only has to sever 12 years active duty to retire and well I had served over 20 years. Little Minato-kun is Hokage now and were at peace. Roach has thrown himself into his research and I never see him anymore, even though we live at the same house. Jiraiya has also been doing what he calls research too saying that he is writing a new book series that will make him richer than the Fire Daimo, but after his first novel flopped I doubt it.

I just can't stand to work at the hospital anymore. Were almost finished with all of the wounded from the war. Most people forget that even though the war has been over for almost 4 months now not every injury can be heal quickly or even at all. Everyone seems to think that some how I can fix what every is wrong with them. I can't even I have limits. I've had to say no so many times. How do you tell a fifteen year old chunin that his career is over and he will never be able to walk with out a limp. That I can't do any more for him, with out me he never would have even walked again. He left the room screaming at me. The look in his eyes will haunt me more than the hundreds of lives I took in this war. Thats it I'm leave the village. I'll stop by the Hokage tower in the morning and put in the paper work for retirement and be gone by the end of the week.

At around three in the morning I was woken up and summoned to the Hokages office to find sensei pacing behind his old desk smoking his pipe.

"What's wrong now?" Dame formalities it's to dame late or to dame early for it.

"I have an assignment for you, and your not going to like it. I'm giving it a ranking of Double S, so you can't refuse it, but first there is something I need to tell you."

A double S mission, those are rarely given even during war, what the hell is going on here, where the hell is Minato, and where the hell is my team, we've mad it quite clear we only take mission like this together.

"You are aware that there has been an investigation looking into the many orphans that have been declared missing?" I can only nod, yeah I was to look into what they all had in common from a medical view, I had left the research to one of my assistance.

"We found that they had all been kidnapped and taken for research reasons."

Oh God no those poor kids some of them were only babies and non of them were over 5, how could anyone do such a thing.

"I personally confronted the man in one of his labs, there was a battle and he has escaped. Minato, Jiraiya, and a ANBU unit are in pursuit at this time. We need you to clean out his labs read though his research and do what ever else needs to be done to help us to clean this up. We cannot let this be found out by the other nations it would be yet another political nightmare. Do you understand your assignment Tsunade?"

The pieces were starting to fall into place. One after another his moods, his eyes, his research, that I had helped fund.

"Who...who... was it?" I didn't think he heard me for a moment. My voice was so low.

"Orochimaru" for a moment my world went dark, my mind blank and my body about to fall. Then I saw red, how dare he, he is a Leaf shinobi sworn to obey the Hokage, to protect the leaf, we stood next to each other when we took own oath, I saved his life so many times, and he saved mine. What was he thinking, there must be a reason, he was order to, he didn't know someone else was in charge of it and he was just caught up in it and felt he couldn't come to me.

"Tsunade where are you going?" I didn't even remember moving, but some how we were out side the office with sensei right in front of me.

"To find him." Why didn't he understand that. Of course I have to find him I need to know who is responsible for this. I need to clear his name, or hear it from his mouth that he had … I just need to fine him. Again sensei stopped me this time his hand is on my arm.

"Tsunade I understand that you want to go find him, ...but you have been given a mission to clear out those labs, your the only one with the knowledge, and experience to do this. Minato and Jiraiya are after him."

"**I NEED TO FIND HIM!**" Why didn't he understand that.

"Tsunade, you have been given an assignment my the acting Hokage" He was staring me right in the eye still gripping my arm. "You need to go down and meet with the ANBU group I've assigned you. Then go to the labs like I said. I promise to keep you up to date on the search. This is an order, do you remember your oath"

Jerking my arm away from him I start down the stairs, not bothering with the doors just smashing my way down them. I know he followed me down and to the first lab,but for the life of me I didn't know why he would let me go so Roach could tell me what happened.

It took over 3 weeks to clean out the labs we could find, I was positive that there were more we didn't find. Three days after I had started I was informed that Jiraiya and Minato were back with out HIM. I couldn't deny what he had done any more. This was the greatest vilification of science I had ever heard of, and it was done by my best friend. I had two teams of ANBU under me, working in 12 hour shifts. We found 43 of the kidnapped children down in his labs 8 were still alive when we found them. There are only two left alive right now. According to his notes he didn't expected them to live for more than a week. Most of the bodies we have taken out of here have been children, but there have been a few adults and even a few shinobi, none of them have been whole. He would preform an experiment then when the person died he would autopsy them sometimes throwing them out, sometime just parts, or put it in formaldehyde to keep it.

Minato came down once right after they had gotten back. He told be how Jiraiya had been injured and how he had chosen to save Jiraiya and his team and not pursue HIM any farther, that there was now a 100 million bounty on HIS head. I think he said something about sleep. While he put down the large black sealing scroll that only came out when we had mass causality and the time to take them all home. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder I know he wanted to comfort me, but if he had I wouldn't be able to finish this and it was my responsibility to do so.

After the three weeks in the labs they were filled in with concrete and bricks. While I wrote up my report. It only took a few days to finish, because I had taken notes during the whole thing. I finished around 11at night and took it to the Hokage's office.

The secretary was gone but there was light under the door with the two chunin guards looking at me strangely, more like with suspension. I knock on the door, right between them.

"Come in" Minato answered swiftly. Opening the doors the guards come in with me. When Minato signals them to leave they hesitate.

"Give him this." I smack my 8 inch report into one of their arms(who doubled over with the air knocked out of him) and turn to walk out.

"Tsunade-san, please wait. I want to speak with you."He hesitates with his arm trying to usher me into the office with out touching me.

"Can't it wait. I'm tired and I want to go home." It was true that I was tired, but I didn't want to go back there. During the whole 3 weeks I only sleep when I passed out and ate only when an ANBU would put a ration bar in my hand and just stand their until I ate it.

"This will just take I minute please." I sent him a glare, but like his sensei they just didn't seem to work on him.

"Fine" I let him guide me back to his office, when the chunin try to come in he slams the door in their face.

" You know one of the boy at the hospital survived, you saved him. Did you happen to find his name?" He was sitting on the edge of his desk. He looked more like a lost little boy than the all powerful shinobi he was.

"No, we have the records of over 40 children that were taken, and have identified 28 of them, but there were over 60 children down there. I've looked though all of our recorded and HIS, but I have only been able to tell you who he is not. HE messed with the boy's DNA and chakar patters so we can't cross with known DNA. The boy will never know who his family is." I had unknowingly reverted to an ANBU voice and stance. My back rod iron straight, my head in a slight decline and my voice mostly devoid of emotion, but even in that head space I couldn't help the slight emphases on a few words.

That poor little boy he was kept in a room with rows of bunks and a child on each one, ranging in age from a few months to five years. By the time we got there over halve of them were dead the other halve almost there. I did what I could for them, but only 3 made it to the hospital, one died with in hours and the other the next day. This little one, this little four year old boy made it. But this would scare his mind for ever.

"Jiraiya was released from the hospital around noon today" I nod.

"Kushina is worried about you. She was going to go find you, I had to tell her you were on a mission. Then she hit me." He was smiling down at me. How could he still smile? Oh thats right he hasn't read the report yet. I nod.

"Can I go now?" I stand to leave, turn around a get two feet, before he grabs my arm.

"You know its not your fault, He is his own person and made his own choices." jerking my arm out of his hand I keep walking.

I start walking home, I just don't have the energy to jump home. Has I walk out of the tower the first thing I see is the bench that we had stick bun after our first all night training,that was really the first time we became a team, over there was where Nawki would meet us after school to train or just to play with him, this was where we meet after we made chunin, and here is the bar we ordered our first shots of sake from,not that it was the first time we had sake together. A block down there was an alcohol store.

"I want 3 cases of sake." the man just nodded his head, we ordered from here a lot, so my order even at this time was not out of the ordinary.

"Should have them delivered to the Senju House." It normally was. We had all started to live there together when we came back from the war. I didn't want to be alone, so it became ours. Then Dan moved in with Him and during the third war Dan's nice when she 3, and her parents died. .

"No I'll take them with me." He came back with the cases on a dolly.

"Is it true, what I heard about Orochimaru? They say he turned traitor or something."

"Just charge it to the house." I tell him has I grab the sake and run to the house. I'm quite has I walk in I Know Shizune is in the house and with Jiraiya out of the hospital he could be too. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I know they would stop me.

Has I take off my shoes I can see that HIS shoes are still by the door, HIS coat is on the rack, I know HIS favorite food is in the refrigerator and his room is still the third room on the left on the third floor. Mine is just to the right and then Jiraiya's is next, and Shizune is across from me. I don't remember starting to drink or going into HIS room, that had been search by the ANBU. I don't remember taking the cases into his room either. I have a vague memory of Shizune crying and Jiraiya picking me up, but the next thing I remember clearly is waking up to Kushina slapping the hell out of me two days later in the hospital.

I had drank so much so fast that I had alcohol poisoning, if it wasn't for Shizune waking up to me vomiting I would have died. Has it stood I had a milled case of hypothermia, and had a very small seizure. She ran right into Jiraiya's room and hit him until he got up in a panic, then ran me to the hospital. Little Minato had insisted on keeping it quite, saying with one sannin gone rogue he couldn't let it out that I had to be brought into the hospital because of this. He let Kushina yell at me for a while and then it was sensei turn to be disappointed, to tell you the truth I didn't care about what any of them said, and signed myself out of the hospital, AMA. I got my cloths out of a locker I keep there and decided I was leaving just has soon has I could.

I didn't want to see anyone or anything so I speed fast to the house. Only a few in the whole village could keep up with me, and most of them had already lectured me. I opened the door and there he was sitting on the couch in the den, the one person I had wanted to avoid.

There was a moment of silence when our eye meet. His eyes that were so dark, they were like pits that fell right into his soul. He stood up and walked over to me, and pulled me into a bear hug. I'm not a people person, I don't like to be touched especially by people so much bigger than me. He wasn't going to yell, to tell me how stupid I was, to ask me why, because he knew. The shoes by the door were already gone, the food in the refrigerator would be taken out to, his room would be clean and now locked. This man just knew what had sent me over the edge.

"You scared the fuck out of Hime." he whispered right into my ear. Letting me go he stepped back and took a look at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, he may forgive me with out a word, but how could I forgive myself.

"Go take a shower, and then we'll talk, Ok" I just nod and walk to the master bathroom. Jiraiya always knew what I needed.

"Should I be on the look out for Kushina, since your AMA?" I didn't answer because he already knew.

***(after shower)***

After my shower I sat next to Jiraiya on the couch in the den. We sat there for a while, I think I was still in shock.

"What are we going to do now?" Jiraiya asked out loud. This was HIS job. HE was the one to plan things out, Jiraiya made things up on the fly and I took care of the little details in both their plans. I knew what I wanted to do was rush out again and get to Roach. I knew he was guilty, I had read it all from his own notes, but I needed him to tell me. Sensei had gotten to confront him, Jiraiya too, hell even Minato had gotten to ask why. I need to find him, but I don't want to die. I knew he could never come back to us, that we would never be three again. Some one would eventually get to him no one was prefect and with this kind of money people would try.

"We have to kill him." The words were hollow, and I had tears running down my face had I said them. Jiraiya just looked down for a moment.

"He knows us to well, we'll need some new tricks" I nod, he knew every trick we had ever come up with, because he helped us with them. We would have to train to be better than we ever had before.

BOOM!

The door came flying in, the both of us put our tea down, knowing just who was at the door.

"Tsunade Senju! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" I am older than this woman, I know that, but she makes me feel like I'm 5 years old again being yell at for not putting my training weapons away.

"Don't look at me you pissed her off." Thanks for the help.

"Some teammate you are." We pause again. That was a phrase that the three of us had frequently said.

"How could you just leave the hospital like that, do you have any idea what you have put us all through, especially Shizune, she is terrified about what is going to happen to her now, and then you just disappear from your hospital bed like that and for the second time in has many day she comes screaming into my house. She's scared to death that your at some bar trying to drinking yourself to death again. What are you going to say?"

Dame I haven't even thought about Shizune, we've all raised her since she came to live here, but with Dan gone and his legal partner Roach a declared traitor where did that leave her.

"I will speak to Shizune, and we'll think of something. And has for the rest you don't have to worry about it. I won't be drinking any more sake until its over Orochimaru 's grave I give you my word as a Senju on that."

Since that day I haven't had a drop of alcohol, and much to my displeasure it has taken quite some time for me to get him.

***(back to present)***

Before he could question me about the sake there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Excuse me sir, but there is a group of Leaf genin being held in a detention center down town who insisted that their sensei is Lady Tsunade" oh what a great impression.

"What are they charged with?" He was laughing at me has he asked.

"Disturbing the peace, property destruction of over ten- thousand ryo, illegal roof hopping and causing bodily harm to five citizens. On the bright sit the five they harmed were know peaty criminals, and they saved two other civilian from a fire, that they started"

"Can I just leave them with you?"

"No I have enough trouble to deal with, I look forward to seeing you soon at the chunin exams in 9 months. I have faith that you will be able to rescue your little genin."

***(with team 7)***

"This is all your fault." the Uchiha growled at Naruto.

"How the hell is it my fault , I just wanted to get some Ramon for lunch. You're the one that burned down that house." Where the hell did the Uchiha get off blaming him. It wasn't his fault. He had followed that mans direction to the letter. He had made sure of that.

"You should have stopped when we started going into the bad part of town, how could you have not notices how bad that part was. It was so obviously a trap, they knew our sensei had given us money."

"Well why the hell didn't you say something? Besides it wasn't that bad just a little dirt was all." And it wasn't that bad really, but it was tourist season and they had just gotten lucky that the local police had come when they did.

"I'd kick your ass if I could get to you dope." They were in two separate holding cells solid walls on three sides and bars in front of them the cell itself was small only six feet long, six feet tall and two feet deep, one on either side of the hall. Hinata was down farther on Naruto's side of the hall. All three of them had chakra cuffs on and were told that if they tried to use any jutsu then their fingers would by cuffed to.

This was so bad. Hime- sensei had given them two order: stay together and don't get arrested. She was so cool to. Sure she hit them a lot, made them read books,and had him through way all that roman, but she also taught them things like hunting(which he didn't like) and starting a fire, and setting up camp. She even found a place that would sell weapons to him.

***(after they took their oath)***

"So let me see what condition your weapons are in then we'll buy what else you need?" Both Hinata and Sasuke opened their packet of kunai and shuriken for her to look at.

" Ok all of yours on in good condition, but is this all of the ones you have."

Looking down and nodding her head Hinata closed her pack.

"Let me guess your father, ...well you need more at lest a couple of sets more. Emo over here, yours are good to, but you need a sharpening stone too. Sunny."

I was proud of my pack, Iruka had given it to me the morning of the meet and greet has a graduation present. The stuff inside though I knew weren't good enough. Slowly opening my pack for her too see, I waited for her to laugh or yell at me, but her expression was just blank.

"Well you need everything. I assume that you two are able to charge to your clan accounts..and you well, I'll buy and you can pay me back when we start tacking on missions ok."

I really didn't want her to pay for my stuff, but I didn't really have a chose in the matter. I needed new stuff or just good stuff and if they didn't know it was for me, then I might get some good stuff at a fair price.

The first stop was a disaster. I told her I would just wait out side, but she insisted on me going in with them. It started when the man saw me and started to yell. He almost said the word demon, but she stopped him, by picking him up by his neck over the counter.

"I don't know about the rest of the shinobi in this village, but I will personally uphold every law that the Hokage has passed. Do you understand." with a nod the man was resealed.

Has we were leaving she graped a sign and pulled it off the door way. Breaking the sign she causally ask if any of us knew of another weapons store, that wasn't run by an half-wit.

It was Hinata the stuttered her way though telling us wear to go. Saying that her cousin's teammate's family ran a small shop.

We got a lot of stuff there, I don't even know why we have all this stuff; paper and ink, books, wire, and a lot of stuff. I now owe my sensei over 1200 ryo, what a way to start off. What I'm afraid to ask is if she stood up for me for me or because of the law?

***(back to the jail cell)***

"Alright you three time to go." The same officer that had arrested us started to unlock my cell.

"Why what happened?" why would they let us go?

"Don't ask stupid just be happy sensei..isn't heeere." Following is eyes I step back. There was hime- sensei, right out side the door.

"Can I stay? Please.. She's going to kill us in a slow painful way Please." Naruto grabs the bars.

" Hate to say this, but I'm with the dope. Can we stay?" the officer laughs at us.

"I would want to stay too, you know they had to interrupt a meeting with the fire damo to get her." Oh shit!

"Get the hell out here, NOW!" fuck we are so screwed now, we think has we race out to her.

"What the hell happened." Even spending so little time with her we all knew that if she was yelling up a storm it was bad, but if she was quite it was dire. Pour Hinata was in tears, so Sasuke and I just looked at each other, trying to say you tell her.

"Don't keep me waiting."

"Well … um you .. it all started when the food of the gods Ramon..."

***(What happened)***

"Umm Naruto maybe we should find somewhere else to eat lunch?" Hinata's timid speech broke his train of thought. Looking around Sasuke noticed how dirty the streets were and the people around them. Dame where the hell were they.

"But, Hinata, that man said that there was the best raman in town around here somewhere?"

"We need to leave now!" Just has he turned to leave a group of older teens stepped out in front of him.

"Why don't you three baby genin stay a while?"

There were five of them between 16 and 18, 3 boys and two girls, all dressed similar.

"Thanks, but we need to get going our sensei will be looking for us." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"Just give us the money and you can go, your sensei never has to find out." The largest boy in the middle stated.

"We've shinobi stupid, we can beat the crap out of you, so just leave us alone." Naruto boasted, to them.

"Yeah your little shinobi that are allowed to use your flashy fighting in the city, and have probably never even been in a real fight in your lives, I mean look at the girl she's scared to death a bet if we came any closer she would wet herself." they laughed even more at their cruelty.

"It doesn't matter about her, you see you have to deal with me, I'm an Uchiha one of the elitist and I can take you down by myself." Proudly he stepped forward.

"Ha ha ha, the little prick probably couldn't even spit at us with out help." Still laughing at them the older teens make no move to stop him.

"I'll show you why the Uchiha are great." He starts making hand signs Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger (I found these on Naruto wiki if they are wrong sorry)

"Sasuke What are you doing, you can do that here" Naruto was in a panic, if all they wanted was money he couldn't kill them. They didn't even have that much.  
"Fire Release: Great Fireball"

It work in that the five fled, but they were trapped in an ally with no way out. The flames having caught the wooden buildings on both sides.

"We have to go." Naruto stated

"Where ?" Sasuke countered him.

"The roofs, lets go." But it was Hinata answered quickly.

"But Hime-sensei told us not to." Naruto tried to reason.  
"Better a punishment than death dope" Sasuke shot back.

Soon they were on the roof of the building, they had set on fire. When a scream was heard from inside.

"Shit theres someone in there, we have to help." Naruto began ripping up the roof. A moment later Hinata was right next to him.

"Shit, there thats big enough for us to get in, we'll find them and bring them out, Shy stay here to help us out." The Uchiha orders has he went in the building. They dragged two teens out of the building before the local police got there, and then were promptly arrested.

***(back to present)***

"So thats what happened baaa.. hime- sensei." Naruto said trying to move has far away has he could.

"All three of you are very lucky, the five that tried to jump you were trained in tiajutsu by one of the daimyo guards son's. He was trained by his father , but the had a falling out and he left home before he was old enough to take the genin test. If you had engaged them in tiajutsu you would have lost. That being said, what kind of stupid moron does a fire jutsu in the middle of a city that is made of mostly wood." for good measurer we all got a smack on the back of the head. "Now, because you were attacked first, and those five have a history of doing so you will no be charged with assaulting civilians,nor will you be charge with roof hopping, but you will be charged with the damage that a great fire has done to the buildings around it. Which totals over 10,000 ryo. And No Uchiha you will not be using family money, nor will you Hinata, the three of you will being paying me off with the money you will be making from 'D' rank mission. Your additional punishment will start when we leave this city at 0500 tomorrow morning. Now follow me back to the hotel and get has much sleep has you can now, you'll need it."

Please review I can't get better if you don't.

Also if you want to beta please just PM me.


End file.
